Saiyans in Metropolis
by Eagullfly
Summary: Goku and his friends learn of another Earth in another universe from Beerus. With the help of the dragon balls, they travel to this Earth so Goku could test his strength against that world's champion, the Man of Steel.
1. Chapter 1

Saiyans in Metropolis

Chapter 1

Goku and Vegeta, two of the last members of the mighty saiyan race, were on the world of Lord Beerus, the god of destruction, training with the deity's powerful and wise assistant, Whis. The two saiyans fought with ferocity as they through punch after punch and kick after kick against their mystical tutor, who dodged and blocked every move they made with little to no effort. Beerus sat under a tree, eating a sushi that Goku and Vegeta brought with them. Beerus loved the food made on Earth, so it was very important for the two to keep Beerus happy with delectable Earth dishes to keep him from blowing up the planet.

"Well done you two", Whis said clapping his hands together and smiling with approval, "I think we should call it a day."

"Aw man, and I was just getting close to laying a punch on you", Goku complained.

"Like hell you were", Vegeta retorted, "I was closer to landing a punch on him than you."

"Now, now, settle down you two", Whis said attempting to calm the two saiyans, "I think we've made some very good progress today. You both are getting much faster and I can feel more power emanating from your attacks."

"Well you know us saiyans, we get stronger every time we fight", Vegeta said proudly.

"Yes but you're going to need a lot more training if you're going to surpass me, or any other beings I've seen in other universes", Beerus added.

This suddenly caught Goku's attention, and he remembered his battle with Beerus when the destruction god mentioned that there were other universes that have spawned warriors even stronger than him. "Out of curiosity Lord Beerus", the orange-clad saiyan asked, "you said that there were other universes with powerful fighters."

"Yes I did", Beerus replied confidently, "in fact there is one universe with a particular fighter that I've grown quite an interest in."

Now Goku and Vegeta's interests were really perked. "Really, who is he?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Whis, care to show them?" Beerus asked shifting his eyes slyly toward his attendant.

"Very well then", whis said raising his hand, then his staff appeared out of thing air in his grasp. He tapped the bottom end of the staff in the ground, then dozens of small glowing emeralds appeared in circles all around everyone, and appearing right above the top of Whis' staff was a projection. In that projection they all saw a tall muscular man with black hair, skintight red and blue suit, with a long red cape flowing in the wind, and a red emblem in the shape of an "S" on his chest. Both Goku and Vegeta stared bewildered at this strange being that they had never seen before.

"He goes by quite a few names", Whis explained, "The Last Kryptonian, the Man of Steel, Clark Kent, his real name is Kal-El, but he is most commonly known as **Superman**."

"How could someone have so many names?" Goku asked.

"Like you two he is one of the last members of his kind who escaped a dying planet and made a home on Earth", Whis answered.

"But I've never seen him anywhere on Earth."

"Not on _your_ Earth", Beerus joined in on the conversation, "In the multiverse there are many different versions of Earth. There's one where mankind has learned to travel through space, and there's one where mankind never came to be."

"Well whoever this costume clown is, there is no way he could measure up to the might of a saiyan", Vegeta said skeptically.

"Don't to be too sure of that", Beerus commented.

"When he arrived on his Earth he gained a great deal of power", Whis explained, "by absorbing yellow sun energy he received such powers as super strength, super speed, flight, super hearing, super breath, invulnerability, heat vision and x-ray vision."

"Wow, he sounds really powerful", Goku exclaimed with amazement. Vegeta on the other hand was still having a hard time believing that this guy could really be so powerful.

"Yes they say that his powers are limitless, even I haven't been able to measure the true limit of his abilities", Beerus said.

"Well then let's go!" Goku suggested excitedly, "I want to see if I can found out the true limit of his power and see if I can measure up to him."

"Unfortunately that's impossible", Whis uncomfortably announced, "as powerful as Lord Beerus and I are, there are certain universes we can't travel to on our own."

"Aw man, we that's no good", Goku complained, his mood turning from excitement to disappointment, then an idea popped in his head, "Wait, what if we used the dragon balls?"

"What?!" Beerus exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, we could ask the dragon to send us to that Earth, then we'll be able to and fight this Superman guy."

"Well, that does sound risky", Whis said with uncertainty, "but it might work."

"Alright then", Goku was pleased to hear this, "then let's head back to Earth, gather the dragon balls, and head to this other Earth."

"This should be interesting", Vegeta commented looking forward to seeing how everything will turn out.

And with that, Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis headed back to Earth to tell their friends and family the news, and gather the dragon balls for their interdimensional trip.

Later on that day, Goku and Vegeta had gathered up all their friends and family and met up at the Capsule Corp lawn and told them their exciting plan.

"...and that's pretty much the idea", Goku finished.

"Wow, a trip to an alternate Earth. That sounds exciting", Gohan, Goku's eldest son, said with excitement.

"It's a good thing we've gathered all the dragon balls recently, so we're all set", Bulma, Vegeta's wife, announced.

"Great, now all we need to do is figure out who wants to come along", Goku said looking for volunteers.

"I'll go", Gohan volunteered, "How about you, Piccolo?"

"I guess I could use a little vacation", the namekian replied.

"I'm coming too", Bulma announced.

"Hey mom, dad, can I come along too?" Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma's son, asked his parents.

"What do you think Vegeta?" Bulma asked her husband.

"Very well then", Vegeta replied in a tone of agreement. This caused Trunks to jump and cheer in excitement.

"Hey dad, if Trunks is going can I come too?" Goten, Goku's youngest son, pleaded. He wanted to go along with his best friend, older brother, and father.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku turned to his wife for permission.

"It's alright with me", Chi-Chi replied. Both Goten and Trunks jumped and cheered in excitement.

"We'll come along too", Krillin, Goku's best friend, announced, "Right honey?" Krillin asked his wife, Android 18.

"Yeah, okay", 18 responded, apparently she had nothing better to do.

"I'll come along too", announced Dende, another namekian and current guardian of Earth, "You're going to need the dragon balls to get back to this Earth."

"We'll also come along", Beerus announced.

"Wait you are?" Goku asked surprised.

"Of course if the food of that Earth is as good as the food in this Earth, then Whis and I must go. Unless you want to leave us out and have me destroy this Earth."

"No, no, no, that's great. I guess we're all set", Goku said frantically to keep the destruction god from getting angry.

A few minutes later, the dragon balls were brought out onto the lawn and everyone was getting ready to summon the dragon.

"Okay Marron, Master Roshi is going to look after you while mommy and daddy are gone, so be good okay", Krillin said goodbye to his and 18's daughter.

"Come home soon", Marron said in her sweet little voice.

"You better look after her", 18 said to Roshi in a threatening voice.

"She'll be fine, don't worry about it, you forget I'm one of the strongest martial artists in the world", Roshi assured them.

"I'll be back soon, I promise", Gohan said to his wife, Videl, who was holding their infant daughter, Pan.

"We'll be waiting for you", Videl told her husband and Pan gave her father a cute little smile.

"You boys take care of yourselves and try not to get into trouble", Chi-Chi told her husband and second son.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi, we'll be fine", Goku assured his wife.

"Is everyone ready?" Dende asked. Everyone going along the trip gave him a nod of affirmation. "Okay, Rise Shenron!" Dende commanded the seven balls. The balls began to glow, the sky turned black, and from emerged a beam of light that grew long and large as it soar through the air eventually taking the form of a giant eastern dragon with green scales and red eyes.

"I am the eternal dragon, Shenron", the huge serpentine creature announced, "Make any two wishes and I shall grant them."

"Excuse me Shenron", Goku asked, "can you send people to a different Earth in the multiverse?"

"I've never tried something like that before but I think I can."

"Great, then send us to the Earth where the being known as Superman lives."

"Very well!" Shenron acknowledged the first wish. His eyes began to glow and everyone who agreed to come along suddenly vanished along with the dragon and the balls. The others who decided to stay behind looked up into the sky as began to clear and become bright and sunny again. They could only hope that their friends and loved ones had a safe trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the distant outskirts of a nearby city, the sky turned dark and a blinding flash of light suddenly appeared. When it faded a group of strange looking people and a giant serpent like dragon suddenly appeared.

"Well, looks like we're here", Gohan said spotting the city in the distance.

"Your first wish has been granted. What is your second one?" Shenron asked, eager to get the second wish over with.

"We may need the dragon to send us back to our Earth when this is all over, so we might need to save this wish", Dende suggested to the group.

"Hey Shenron would you mind saving the second wish for another time?" Goku asked the dragon.

"Very well, the dragon balls will be ready for use in four months." Then Shenron disappeared, the glowing balls levitated into the air, and scattered in all different directions. With the dragon gone, the darkness in the sky suddenly cleared and the area became bright and sunny.

"Ah over there is the city of Metropolis. There we will find Superman", Whis confirmed when he saw the city Gohan had spotted earlier.

"Well then, let's go everyone", Goku said and started towards the city with everyone, except Bulma, in tow.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting somebody?!" Bulma yelled angrily toward the group.

Then whis flew back to Bulma's location. "Pardon me, Miss Bulma", He apologized as he took the blue haired hand and carried her with him as he tried to catch up with the others.

The city of Metropolis was lively that day, the people were driving their cars and walking about their daily lives, when suddenly a few of them noticed a strange group of people suddenly fly down and land on the sidewalk. There were some strange looking individuals within this group: Men with strange hair styles, two men with green skin, a purple sphynx-like creature, and a tall teal skinned, white haired man carrying a strange staff.

"Well we're here, so let's start looking", Goku said to the group paying no attention to the people giving them strange looks.

"Where do we start?" Goten asked.

"Maybe if we split and search around the city we're bound to find him", Krillin suggested.

"While you guys have fun looking for the Man of Steel, Whis and I will go see if we can find some decent eatings in this place. Come on, Whis", Beerus said ready to leave the group.

"Let us know when you find him", Whis said following his master.

"Gohan, Goten, and I will search the north side of the city", Goku announced, "Vegeta, why don't you, Bulma, and Trunks search the west side of the city."

"Very well then", Vegeta agreed in a half-bitter tone. He still wasn't comfortable being given orders by low-class saiyan.

"Krillin and 18 should search the east side, and Piccolo and Dende should search the south side. Alright, let's go everyone." And each group went in their designated directions to search the city for Superman.

In the east side of the city, Krillin and 18 were looking all around for clues that could lead them to the Man of Steel.

"Find anything, honey?" Krillin called to his wife.

"Not a thing. I still don't see any outfits that speak to me", 18 replied as she stared at a clothing store.

"18, we're supposed to be looking for Superman." Krillin loved his wife, but her obsession with fashion was a bit of a hardship.

"Hey, I've never been to this world before. I need to see if they have anything in my style."

Meanwhile in the south side of the city, Piccolo and Dende were continuing their search.

"Pardon me sir, but have seen anybody that goes by the name of Superman?" Dende asked a bystander with Piccolo at his side. But the man just stared at the two green men standing in front of him.

"What, you never seen a green man before?" Piccolo asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry sir", the man finally responded, "You'd think with the world we live in, we'd be used to people like that now."

"Well do you know how to find Superman?" Dende asked again.

"I'm afraid not. Usually Superman is the one who finds people."

"Well I hope the others are having better luck", Piccolo said wondering how the others were doing.

In the west side of the city, Bulma and Trunks were asking many people who were willing to talk to them if they knew where Superman was while Vegeta was trying to sense his power.

" _Damn, it'd be easier if I could sense his power level_ ", Vegeta thought to himself, " _Is he really as powerful as they say he is?_ "

At the north side of the city, Goku and his sons were fairing no better than the others.

"I can't believe no one knows how to find this Superman guy", Gohan said.

"And you'd think for someone so powerful I'd be able to sense his energy", Goku added.

Just then there was the sound of an explosion. Hearing it, Goku and his two sons rushed to see where the source of the noise was. Then they saw smoke emerging from a nearby bank. Out of the smoke emerged three bank robbers carrying huge sacs of money and machines guns, one of them was also carrying a briefcase.

"Alright let's get out of here before Superman arrives", one of the robbers said to the other two.

"Relax, if he shows up we got a secret weapon", said the robber with the briefcase.

But before they could make their getaway, they were stopped by a man, a younger man, and a boy all wearing orange gis.

"You know stealing things that don't belong to you isn't right", Goku sternly told the robbers as he stepped forward, "By the way do any of you know how to find Superman?"

All three robbers stared at Goku bewildered. "Who does this guy think he is?" one of the robbers asked his two cohorts.

"Here's our answer", said one of the robbers as he opened fire on Goku with his machine gun. However, he was surprised to realize that it had no effect and the man just stood there as if nothing happened.

"What how is that even possible?!" one of the robbers exclaimed in surprise.

"He must be one of them! Quick get out the secret weapon!" the other said to the one carrying the briefcase.

"Alright tough guy", the one with the briefcase said to Goku, "Feast your eyes on this!" And he opened the briefcase to reveal a strange glowing green rock inside.

Goku stared at the rock not knowing what to think. "Uh thanks, but what is this?" Goku asked as he took the rock out of the briefcase and held it in his hand, much to the dismay of the robbers.

"What, kryptonite has no effect on this guy?! What do we do?!" One of the robbers exclaimed in fear.

"Let's get out of here!" one shouted to the other two.

The three crooks then bolted to where they parked their getaway car, only to find it being lifted off the ground by the little boy in the orange gi.

"You guys looking for this?" Goten asked innocently as he held the car above his head.

The three robbers stared in absolute shock. How could a child that small be strong enough to lift an automobile? They turned around to head down the other way only to run into the younger man in the orange gi. Now Goku, Goten, and Gohan have the three crooks trapped with nowhere to go. Out of options, all three robbers drop to their knees, dropped their weapons and stolen money, and lifted their hands into the air. "We surrender", one of them announced in a tone that pleaded for mercy. Goku and his sons failed to notice that they were attracting a large crowd of astonished spectators. A moment later, a group of police cars and a group of news vans arrived at the scene. The police arrested the robbers while a group of reporters gathered around the strange new heroes to ask questions.

At the Daily Planet building, home to the most fabled newspaper in all of Metropolis, a beautiful reporter named Lois Lane was working at her desk when co-worker, Clark Kent, decided to pay her a visit. Clark Kent was a taller and somewhat handsome-looking man who wore glasses and had a very lovable and somewhat clumsy personality.

"Oh hi Clark, what brings you here?" Lois politely greeted him.

"Hi Lois", Clark greeted back, "I was wondering if you could perhaps join me for din-"

"Kent, Lane, get your asses in here!" shouted Perry White, the editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet.

Clark and Lois quickly responded to their bosses call and joined him in his office.

"What is it, Perry?" Lois asked.

"Get a load of the news", Perry said as he turned on the TV in his office, which showed reporters questioning a strange man in an orange gi.

" _Excuse me sir, but what's your name?"_ asked a reporter on the TV.

" _My name is Son Goku"_ , the man in the orange gi answered.

" _How did you stop those armed robbers without getting a single scratch?"_

" _Well I guess it's because I'm pretty strong, it's gonna take a lot more than bullets to hurt me",_ Goku answered in a confident but non-arrogant tone.

" _So what brings you to Metropolis?"_

 _"_ _Well I heard about Superman and how powerful he is and I want to meet him."_ Hearing this, Clark's interest was piqued.

"This guy, a younger man, and a kid took down three bank robbers without getting a single scratch", Perry told Lois and Clark, "So I need you two to get down there and interview them."

"Actually sir, I still have that charity fundraiser to go to", Clark said coming up with an excuse.

"Alright Perry, Jimmy and I are on it", Lois said.

"Good work Lane", Perry said excusing Lois from his office, then turned to Clark, "Alright Kent, but you better get that done and be down there."

"Don't worry sir", Clark said leaving Perry's office.

As Clark walked through the hallways into the elevator he thought to himself, " _This new guy sounds pretty powerful and he wants to meet Superman. Well then I better not keep him waiting."_ Then Clark entered the elevator by himself and took off his glasses as the elevator doors closed. When the elevator reached the lobby, as the doors opened everyone in the lobby suddenly felt a strong gust of wind fly right past them. When they looked inside the elevator that Clark was supposed to be in, no one was there.

At each of the different sides of the city, the z-fighters suddenly felt a strong burst of energy. " _What's that?"_ Vegeta thought to himself, " _Whatever it is, it's heading right toward Kakarot's location. It must be him."_ And the saiyan prince took off flying towards the north side of Metropolis.

Meanwhile back in the north side of the city, Goku was still being questioned by the reporters. "So are there others just like you in Metropolis?"

"Yes, there are my sons, Gohan and Goten, my best friend, Krillin, and his wife, Android 18, my friend, Bulma, her husband, Vegeta, their son, Trunks, Piccolo, Dende, Lord Beerus, and Whis. However I'm really interested in meeting Superman. Do you know where I can find him?"

"I'm right here", A voice called out. Suddenly everyone's attention was turned toward the sky. Hovering in the air was a man in a red and blue suit, a red cape flowing in the wind, and a red 'S' on his chest. Goku put on a satisfied smile, he had finally found the man he was looking for.

"Here it is, folks", A reporter announced, "Superman has arrived to meet this strange newcomer. What will does the future hold for these two powerful beings?"

Elsewhere in a tall building with a huge 'L' on it, in CEO's office sat a hairless and sinister-looking man watching the news on his TV screen with a smile that promised something diabolical for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, you're Son Goku, correct?" Superman asked the saiyan, "I heard you've been looking for me. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"So you must be Superman", Goku said with a little excitement in his voice, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Goku and these are my sons, Gohan and Goten", he introduced his boys to the man of steel. Both young men had polite and greeting smiles. "Sorry if I caused any disturbances, Allow me to explain. First of we're not from this world."

"So you're aliens?" Superman asked intrigued.

"In a way. We're from a planet that's also called Earth."

"So you're from a parallel Earth?" Superman concluded due to having experience travelling the multiverse before.

"You could say that", Goku said with a polite smile, "When we got here, we ran into some really bad guys who were trying to rob a bank. But the strangest thing was they had this really weird rock with them", and Goku pulled out the green glowing rock to show to Superman. The Man of Steel's eyes instantly went wide with horror. Suddenly he felt his body temperature rising and his limbs weaken. The red and blue costumed man attempted to back away, but collapsed on his knees, placed his right hand on his heart, and groaned painfully. Goku and his sons watched in confusion while the cops got out their firearms and aimed them at Goku.

"Freeze!" one of the officers yelled to the saiyan holding the rock.

"Are you alright?" Goku asked Superman visibly worried.

"Ugh…Kryptonite!" Superman said weakly, "Drains my powers!"

"Oh no!" Goku exclaimed looking at the rock in his hand, now understanding why the robbers had it. "I guess everyone has some form of weakness", then Goku chucked the kryptonite high into the air and blasted it to smithereens with a ki blast. Then he took Superman's hand and helped back onto his feet. "Sorry about that. I didn't know that stuff hurts you."

"It's okay", Superman said forgivingly, he was starting to feel his strength returning. "At least now we know you mean no harm to our world." Hearing their hero's words, the police lower their firearms.

"Well that's good", Goku said relieved, "Would hate for either of us to have an unfair advantage."

"What do you mean?" Superman asked confused.

"You see Superman, my friends and I came to your world because I want to fight you."

"What?" Superman asked bewildered along with everyone else on the scene.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just heard how strong you are and I want to have a match with you to test our strengths. What do say? Want to have a go at it?" Goku asked entering a fighting stance.

Superman stared at the strange martial artist with his arms folded. "Sorry, but I'm not interested", the Man of Steel politely declined and flew off.

"Wait!" Goku called flying after him with his sons in toe. Superman stopped when he heard the saiyan call to him. They were hovering above the crowd below. "Why not?"

"I don't mean to be rude but I got better things to use my strength for, responsibilities."

"I understand that, but don't you ever want to see how strong you really are? Test your skills to the fullest? I can think of no better way to do that than challenging someone just as powerful as you."

"Look I-", Superman tried to explain but then something else his attention.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"I heard something."

"I don't hear anything", Goten said putting his hand to his ear.

"I gotta go!" Superman said flying towards the northwest part of the city. The three saiyans followed right behind him.

Shortly after they left, a car arrived on the scene. A young woman with a tape recorder and a younger man with a camera hopped out of the vehicle.

"Wait, I'm Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, what is it that you're doin-", Lois attempted to ask the newcomers some questions, but was too late, they had already flown off with the Man of Steel. "Aw dammit!"

"What now Ms. Lane?" the young man asked.

"Come on Jimmy", they both got back into the car and drove in the direction of the four flying beings.

* * *

The northwest part of Metropolis was being terrorized by a giant wind-up toy robot, shooting lasers from its eyes.

"Toyman!" Superman said arriving on the scene.

"Well, well, if it isn't Superman", said a depraved voice from inside the robot, "What do you think of my new toy?"

"Your rampage ends here Toyman, and then you're going back to Stryker's Island", Superman declared, then Goku and his sons arrived on the scene.

"What's this, some new playmates?"

"Who's this guy?" Gohan asked.

"Toyman", Superman answered, "He's a mechanical genius with an obsession for toys, who uses his toy-based weaponry for crime."

"Enough talk, its play time!" Then two lasers fired from the robot's eyes. Superman and the three saiyans managed to dodge the lasers easily, then they charged at the giant robot for an attack and together rammed the robot knocking it on the ground. "Ow! No fair!" The robot's chest opened up and fired a barrage of missiles at the super powered individuals.

"Take those missiles out! Make sure they don't hit any civilians!" Superman told the saiyans to destroy the missiles.

"Got it!" Goku and his sons replied.

Goku and his sons fired ki blasts to destroy the missiles while Superman used his heat vision. By the time the missiles were destroyed the robot was back on its feet.

"The game's not over yet!" Toyman shouted.

"What do you say we end this?" Gohan suggested.

"Gladly", Superman replied.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Toyman asked as the four super powered aliens grabbed each of his robot's limbs, with Superman grabbing the right arm, Goku grabbing the left arm, Gohan grabbing the right leg, and Goten grabbing the left leg.

"Now pull!" Superman shouted and he and the three saiyans started pulling out the robot's limbs.

"No! Stop! Stop!" Toyman panicked as his robot was pulled apart. The robot's torso landed on the ground, defenseless without its limbs. A short man with red hair, wearing a blue and purple striped jacket, a big red bowtie, purple pants, and glasses exited the robot through a hatch on top of the robot's head and looked back at his robot, "Look at what you've done to my toy!"

"Toyman, you know what happens when you don't play nice", Superman said as he descended to the ground right behind Toyman, who looked back at the kryptonian with an upset look on his face.

* * *

A few minutes later, the police had arrived to arrest Toyman. Lois and Jimmy had also arrived on the scene to interview the newcomers.

"Thanks again, Superman", said a police officer, "And don't worry, we have a nice, cozy cell for Toyman back on Stryker's Island."

"Good, make sure he stays there", Superman suggested.

The police left with Toyman in their custody.

"So tell us, who are you and where are you from?" Lois excitedly asked Goku while holding a notebook and a pen.

"Well I'm from a different Earth from a parallel universe", Goku answered while Lois quickly jotted down notes.

Then the rest of the Z-fighters arrived at the scene.

"Hey Goku", Krillin greeted his friend.

"Krillin, nice to see you again", Goku greeted back.

"Well, looks like this guy brought some friends along too", Lois said noticing the other Z-fighters. "This is going to be quite the story."

Jimmy started taking pictures of the other Z-fighters, much to Piccolo's annoyance.

"Yeah we sensed a great power level and came here to check it out", Krillin noticed the great power level was emanating from Superman. "Ah so this is the guy everyone calls Superman", he asked Goku, "Do you think he gets his fashion tips from Gohan?" Krillin chuckled.

"Krillin!" Gohan said in an annoyed tone.

"Superman, these are all my friends that came with me from my world", Goku introduced everyone. "You've just met my best friend, Krillin. This is his wife, Android 18. Piccolo and Dende, the guardian of our Earth. This is Bulma, her husband, Vegeta, and their son, Trunks."

"And I am Beerus, the God of Destruction", Beerus introduced himself, "And this is my servant, Whis."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Man of Steel", Whis politely greeted Superman.

"You boy", Beerus called to Jimmy, "Be sure to get some pictures of me. Tell everyone that you've had the honor of being in the presence of a god of destruction. I bet your kind hasn't experienced mine before."

"You'd be surprised what we humans have experienced over the years", Jimmy nervously replied.

"So you are the one they call Superman", Vegeta said looking the kryptonian over, "You don't look like a tough warrior to me. I've seen saiyan babies who look ready for a battle than you."

"Is there a problem, sir?" Superman asked Vegeta in a threatening tone.

"Now, now guys, let's not start a fight", Goku intervened, "Besides I called dibs on him first, Vegeta."

"Hey, no one's calling dibs on anyone", said Superman.

"Well now that we got introductions out of the way, do you know any good restaurants around here?' Beerus asked Superman.

"I'm not obligated to answer that, because you're all going home right now."

"Well that's rude, someone asks you if you know a good restaurant and you tell them to get lost. I might just destroy the planet for that."

"Well then you'll have to get through me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Now come on guys, let's not get into a fight", Goku intervened again, "That's what I want to do."

"I told you I'm not interested in fighting you", Superman said getting annoyed.

"Oh come on", Goku pleaded, "I can show that I'm pretty strong fighter to tangle with."

"That's exactly why I don't want to do this."

"Sorry big blue and red", Bulma interrupted, "But we can't go back home even if we wanted to."

"What do you mean?" Superman asked confused.

"We can't return to our world without the Dragon Balls", Goku explained.

"Dragon Balls?" Superman asked intrigued.

"In our world the Dragon Balls are seven magical orbs that have the power to summon a dragon that will grant the user two wishes. We used one of them to get to this, and since we didn't used the second one, they were scattered across your world and will remain dormant for the next four months."

"I understand", Superman replied.

"Well since we're not going anywhere for a while, how about those restaurants?" Beerus asked.

"There's a burger joint a couple blocks down that way", Superman answered pointing northeast from his position.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Beerus teased.

"Thank you", Whis thanked Superman. Both he and his master took off in the direction the Man of Steel showed them.

"Alright, I'll let you all stay here for the next four months", Superman reluctantly agreed. "But when you get your Dragon Balls again, you're all going home, understood?"

"Alright then", Goku happily agreed. "Who knows? Maybe you'll change your mind about us having a match against one another."

"I wouldn't bet on it", Superman said in a doubtful but friendly tone, starting to develop a liking to the saiyan.

"Well we better find a nice hotel that can accompany us", Bulma suggested.

"I know a place where you all can stay at", Superman offered, "But first I want to ask something of you all."

"We're listening", Piccolo said.

"I want you all to keep this dragon ball business to yourselves. I know quite a few people who would want to get their hands on them, and who knows what they could do with that power." Then Superman turned to Lois and Jimmy. "Would you mind leaving that part out of your story, Miss Lane?"

"No problem", Lois politely agreed crossing out some of her notes.

* * *

Little did they know that their conversation was being watched. Perched on top of a nearby street lamp, a small robotic bug with a built in camera was listening in on the conversation between Superman and the Z-fighters. The place this information was going to was the huge building with the huge 'L' on it. In the office on the top floor of the building, the mysterious bald-headed man was sitting at his desk watching the recorded conversation on his laptop.

"Interesting, I might need to learn more about these new visitors", said the bald man with an intrigued and sinister grin on his face.


End file.
